Breakaway
by LeeMinKyo
Summary: Why hadn t he realize it until now? This is what he had always dreamed about. Kurt is leaving this small city to live far away from there with his boyfriend. New York is more than Broadway and college, New York is the beginning of a new life. FLUFF!
1. Chapter 1

**BREAKAWAY**

**.**

.**  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing at all.  
><strong>PAIRING:<strong> Yummy yummy Kurt/Blaine.

**SUMMARY:** Why hadn´t he realize it until now? This is what he had always dreamed about. Kurt is leaving this small city to live far away from there with his boyfriend. New York is more than Broadway and college, New York is the beginning of a new life.

**THANKS TO****: **My two amazing betas who helped me to turn my crappy english into something readable. Thank you so much for your amazing help! And thank you to my amazing twin-soon-to-be-wifey, who makes me want to write more and more every time I talk to her. My love forever, dear.

**AUTHOR NOTES:** Fluff and more fluff, because, who doesn´t love fluff? And some sexiness on top of all that fluff. Inspired by a song I have never heard before until I came across it while listening the radio. Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson.

.

.

x.x.x.x.x.x

.

.

The epiphany hit Kurt while he was packing his underwear. Yes, it was an odd moment to have an epiphany, but he didn´t care about that. Suddenly what he had considered the normal step to take towards adulthood was something completely different.

This wasn´t just about moving to New York with Blaine, this was his dream – the one he had always had since he was a little kid – coming true. Once he got into his car with Blaine and all their boxes, he would be leaving this version of himself behind. How many times had he dreamed about leaving this place when he was younger? He had lost count a long time ago.

The pain of being bullied for being different, the shame of being glared at every time he kissed his boyfriend in front of the close-minded people of Lima, the ever-present wish of not being the center of attention of everyone. All those things wouldn´t be part of his life anymore.

It wasn´t as if Kurt hated his life, far from it. He loved his family, his friends and his boyfriend. If he made a list of things he liked about his life and another one with the things he disliked, well, the first one would be a lot longer. But there were still details of his life that he didn´t like at all.

Sometimes being stared at wherever he went was too much for him. Because what was the big deal about liking boys? It wasn´t as if he walked around trying to turn innocent, straight guys into evil gays. People hated him for something he had no more control over than being born brunette.

And he was tired of it.

Since he had been a little boy and he had realized he was different from other boys, he had wanted to leave, to travel around the world until he could find a place where no one would look at him differently. Back then, Kurt was too young to understand that he didn´t need to travel too far to find such a place. Not everyone was as close-minded as Lima´s inhabitants.

He had dreamed about cities made up of fairytales where everything was beautiful and no one knew what hate was. A place where he would find someone who liked him because he was perfect the way he was. And maybe his Disney obsession was to blame for such a childish dream, but while he was growing up he was grateful for having that dream. It encouraged him to fight against all those acts of injustice that would mark him and made him who he was now.

At night, when everything was too much for him to take, he would always remind himself about this dream. Not the childish Disney version, but the more realistic version of the same dream.

_Someday I will leave this city and find a good place to live._

_Someday I will leave this city and everything will be so much better._

_Someday I will leave this city… and it will be the beginning of a new life._

All his self-reassurances began with the same words because he knew it was this place and its people what was making him unhappy. For years he comforted himself with the idea of leaving Lima and finding happiness. Such a small thing kept him strong and helped him ignore the insults, the slushies thrown at his face, the painful shoves, and the harsh looks.

Those things made him cling to his dreams more and more each day that passed. But he had forgotten it all without meaning to, and he was surprised by the sudden realization of seeing that forgotten dream come true. It amazed him to discover that what had been his only hope, the thing that kept him strong, wasn´t as important anymore because, now, he had people in his life that understood and loved him no matter what. He didn´t need to run away from Lima to find all those things he had desperately wanted not long ago.

"Hey, love, how's the packing going?" Blaine said, appearing from thin air.

"What are you doing here? I didn´t hear the front door." Kurt replied, startled by the unexpected visitor.

"I've been here for a while. You've been folding that pair of boxers for the last five minutes." Kurt looked down at his hands and blushed when he realized he had been so lost in thought that he had not moved since he'd had his epiphany. "Finn was leaving when I got here. He told me your parents went out for groceries and let me in. I was wondering how long it would take you to notice me."

"Sorry, I was lost in thought."

Kurt left his neatly folded boxers on his bed and moved closer to Blaine, ready to give him his 'hello, handsome' kiss, which never failed to leave them breathless and happy. Their bodies acted as magnets, attracting each other whenever they were close. It was practically impossible to keep them apart since they began to pack their stuff to move to New York. They were feeling like newlyweds moving to their first apartment, and somehow it was exactly like that. The idea of sharing their first apartment, living together and alone, was so exciting that it made them crazy with happiness and lust.

The kiss was slow in a lazy way, as if they didn´t want to end it any time soon, but the passion was there in every stroke of their tongues and every movement of their lips.

"I´m looking forward to christening our new bed." Blaine whispered against Kurt´s lips. Their foreheads were touching and they were physically unable to move away. "Forget what I said. I´m looking forward to christening every inch of our new apartment."

"You have such a dirty mind." Kurt scolded him, but his voice was so breathy and husky that it sounded more like an invitation to keep going.

"Of course, and you´re an innocent young boy who I plan to corrupt very, very soon."

"You corrupted me a long time ago, remember?" Kurt giggled and gave a quick peck before moving away to continue folding his clothes. As much as he loved his extended wardrobe, it was taking him forever to finish packing it and distractions would make the process even slower than it already was.

"Tease." Blaine grinned.

"You love it."

"Truer words were never spoken. Do you want me to help you? We´re supposed to leave Lima tomorrow morning." He reminded Kurt while he looked around at the mess in his boyfriend´s room. There were clothes everywhere, and Blaine wondered if he would be able to fit all his clothes inside of the boxes they had brought for the move. "You'll need help if you want to finish by tomorrow."

"It looks worse than it is. It took me a while to decide how to put all this stuff inside the boxes, but now that I've figured it out, I'll be faster. But hey, you can help. The sooner I finish here, the sooner we can relax."

"Good. Tell me what I can do."

"Do you see that pile of pants?" Kurt asked, pointing at a messy heap of clothes on the floor, and Blaine nodded. "Can you please fold them and put them inside of the empty box labeled 'clothes'?"

"Your wish, my command." Blaine joked, taking Kurt´s hand for a moment and kissing his knuckles. He went to the pile of pants and began to fold them, making Kurt smile at the sight of his cute helper.

With both of them folding and putting clothes in the boxes, everything went faster. Only half an hour after Blaine arrived, the packing was almost done. The only stuff left were some shoes and Kurt´s beauty products, which Blaine imagined he would put away tomorrow after using them in the morning.

"Kurt, I think…" Blaine stopped himself when he turned around and saw his boyfriend lost in thought again. He was cute when he had that dreamy look on his face. It made him look even younger than he already was, but at the same time, it made him look older. As if he had seen too much, gone through too much, and knew more about life than he should have known. It made Blaine resent the fact that he hadn´t met him before. Maybe he would have been able to help him more than he had done when they first meet.

"Oh, sorry. What were you saying?" Kurt blinked.

"What were you thinking about?"

"It´s stupid."

"I´m sure it's not stupid. Tell me."

"I just realized something right before you came here. Something that I haven´t realized until now, and that´s funny because it´s such an important thing." Kurt moved to the bed, sat down and patted the spot beside him to invite Blaine to join him. "It really is stupid. Even if I know you'll say it´s not." He said before Blaine could interrupt him, and Blaine smiled sweetly at how well he knew him. "When I realized I was gay, I wanted to leave Lima. Small cities like this are not a place where a gay boy can be happy. Not only because people are close-minded, but because I wanted more than this city could ever offer me. I wanted fashion, theatre, musicals, and culture. Things most of these people don´t know about. You can´t understand how badly I wanted to leave this city. I had dreams about it every night, I made a long list of things I wanted to do once I left, and fantasized about how it would be to live somewhere else. But then I met you, and it´s not as if I forgot about all those things right away, but suddenly, everything was better and I kind of ignored those dreams because you made me happier than I have ever been."

By now, they were looking at each other, smiling and letting the love in their eyes speak for them about the warm feelings inside of their hearts. Blaine had taken his boyfriend´s hand while he was talking, but now that he had stopped to look at his reaction he kissed it with such an obvious affection that it made Kurt melt like a piece of chocolate under the warmth of his touch.

Blaine knew that it was important for Kurt to share these thoughts with him, and he wanted to let him finish before he said a word about it. Interrupting wasn´t an option and Blaine decided let his touch comfort and reassure Kurt.

"You need to understand that, before I joined Glee club, I had no real friends. I was alone and every day felt like an endless hell. I needed something to cheer myself up, to comfort me. The idea of leaving Lima was that thing for me. It feels so odd to realize that my dream was coming true but I didn´t care about that dream anymore. It was like an epiphany. I was so happy, so truly happy for the first time in my life, that I didn´t need that comfort anymore. I know it´s weird to be so surprised about it, but I am. We´re leaving Lima, and I´m not happy because it had been my dream for years, but because this is the beginning of our life together. Our life together, Blaine. I can´t believe that we will never have to hide anymore. We´re going to a big city where I don´t need to wonder if it´s ok to kiss you in front of random strangers because no one will judge us for loving each other. I will be able to walk hand in hand with you, to kiss you, to act as the couple we are. No offended looks, no hate."

"I understand. I had been too busy with us finding the right apartment, with the university plans and everything else to stop and think about how wonderful our life will be once we´re there. It will be a big change, a great change."

"I always thought I would have to wait a lot until I found someone who loved me, you know? I had accepted it would be like that, so I was only worried about when I would leave this city, not who would share that experience with me because I was sure no one would love me here. But you did, and I want you to know that the best part about leaving Lima is that I´m leaving with you."

"Oh, Kurt…"

"I love you."

There was something in Kurt´s eyes that Blaine had never seen before. Anyone would think he already knew every expression or look of Kurt's, but there were times when Kurt still surprised him. This time, his eyes were bright and a very beautiful shade of light blue, so gentle and soft that Blaine could look at them for hours without getting bored because Blaine knew he would be able to decipher the feelings behind it. Love, happiness and a new hope that made them both smile like the fools in love they were.

Their pasts were dark, painful and sometimes so hard that they wanted to forget; but their futures held a happy and promising path that they were ready to take.

A movement from Blaine startled Kurt for a second. It took him a moment to understand his boyfriend´s reaction, but soon he found himself smiling at the body on top of him. Blaine was drunk with all the love he had heard in Kurt´s words, and he knew that words weren´t enough to let him know how much it meant for him to hear them.

_If words aren´t enough, I__'ll show you how important you are to me_, Blaine thought.

One hand went to his waist and the other one to the side of his neck, holding him with such strength that it made Kurt wonder if Blaine was worried he would run away. As if he would ever run away from his touch. Trying to reassure him, Kurt´s own hands grabbed Blaine´s t-shirt, pulling until his boyfriend´s body was flat on top of him. He loved the feeling of Blaine´s weight pressed against his body, so warm and solid that it never failed to make him sigh happily.

"I love you too." Blaine said right before he kissed Kurt with tenderness. Lip against lip, slowly caressing the outline of Kurt´s mouth. It was more like an innocent caress than a passionate kiss, but both of them loved every second of it. "You have no idea how much I love you. I´m crazy about you."

Blaine pressed his hips against Kurt´s, letting him feel his erection for a moment, but moving slightly away once he knew he had felt it. This wasn´t the right moment to let themselves lose control and make love. Kurt´s parents would come back soon, and neither of them wanted to get caught in such an embarrassing manner. That didn´t mean they couldn´t enjoy the feeling of their shared lust and the love that was crawling in their stomachs like molten lava heating their bodies.

This time, it was Kurt who raised his hips enough to let Blaine feel his own erection. He needed to show him how much he wanted him, how badly he wanted to ravish his body until neither of them could remember their own names.

"You will be the death of me, love." Blaine rasped.

"Then I'll make sure you have a happy end." Kurt teased, his voice thick like warm honey. His tongue licked Blaine´s bottom lip with desire, tempting him and showing him that he was enjoying this playful mood. "I plan to give you a lot of happy ends once we´re alone in our own apartment." His words made Blaine moan, and that sound vibrated against Kurt´s lips. "No more interruptions, no more sexual frustration."

"I´m loving our apartment more and more with every word that leaves your mouth."

A tickling feeling alerted Blaine where Kurt´s hands were. While Kurt distracted him with lusty words that sounded more like a purr than anything else, Kurt had stopped touching him over his clothes only to put his soft hands under his t-shirt. The feeling of Kurt's fingers caressing the skin of his stomach drove Blaine crazy.

"You´re killing me here." He whimpered. "I´m tempted to lock your door and forget about your parents coming back soon." Kurt´s fingers moved lower on his stomach, playing with the waistband of his jeans and teasing him. Blaine rocked his hips against his will, too excited to being able to think straight. "I-I will rip your clothes if you keep moving those hands lower." Blaine chastised him with a breathless voice.

"You´re no fun."

"Trust me, I will be a lot of fun if you keep acting like this."

Both of them laughed and moved away. Blaine rolled off him and laid at his side, looking at the ceiling and wondering how was he supposed to stop himself from fucking his boyfriend when he was enjoying the teasing a little too much. Kurt, for his part, was enjoying all kinds of dirty mental images about what they would be able to do in their apartment. The knowledge of how he would have an amazing – and constant – sex life from now on making him go crazy with want.

"Soon all this teasing will backfire on you and I will enjoy every second of my revenge." Blaine grumbled with his eyes closed. His slow and controlled breathing let Kurt know that his boyfriend was having a hard – no pun intended – time calming down.

"Blame your sexy self for making me want to tease you until you´re naked and sweaty on top of me."

"You´re not helping, you know?"

"Who said I wanted to help?" Kurt laughed and turned to his side to cuddle with Blaine.

"I hate you." Blaine grumbled and cracked an eye open to look at the slender body pressed against his side.

"I know. I´m a very bad boy. Good thing you love me."

"I can´t believe we´re moving to our first apartment." Blaine said out of the blue.

"I know. It makes me think of the first time I saw you. So handsome and sexy. I remember the first thing that came to my mind was: 'Please God, tell me he´s gay.' Which is funny because I don´t believe in God." Kurt laughed and rubbed his cheek against Blaine´s shoulder. He was feeling a wave of affection at the old memories.

"Let´s thank God for making me gay." Blaine smiled.

"What did you think about me when we first met?"

"Something like: 'Damn, he´s gorgeous, beautiful and gay. It´s my lucky day.' But then I looked at your eyes and you were so scared that I felt kind of bad for the lusty thoughts."

"Good gay-dar."

"No offense, but no one needs a gay-dar to know you´re gay."

"None taken. It´s true, my gayness is kind of awesome and obvious." They both laughed.

"Sometimes I wonder about how destiny made us meet. You know I´m a romantic and I seriously think our meeting was like something from a movie. If Karofsky had never bullied me I wouldn´t have gone to check out Dalton. Everyone thinks I went there to spy, but we both know that´s not true. I used that as an excuse to see if Dalton was as amazing as I imagined it. It kind of makes me think that all those bad things that happened to me were a way to lead me to you, you know? It´s like that saying about how the bad things in our lives make us who we are."

"Maybe, or maybe we would have met somewhere else and I would have fallen in love with you anyway. We will never know and I don´t really care. We met and we fell in love, that´s all that matters to me."

"Yeah. That´s true. I guess I have seen too many Bette Davis movies"

"You can never see too many Bette Davis movies."

"Did I ever tell you how perfect you are?"

"Once or twice, but I have nothing against hearing it again."

"You, Blaine Anderson, are perfect." Kurt whispered and kissed his t-shirt clad shoulder.

Blaine was calming down thanks to this sweet conversation, which was something to be grateful for, because he could hear Burt and Carole entering the house. He had already had more than one embarrassing incident thanks to Kurt´s sexy teasing, and he wasn´t looking forward any more uncomfortable moments. After all, they were leaving tomorrow, and he wanted Kurt´s father to know he would take care – and not take advantage – of his baby boy. Even if that baby boy wasn´t as innocent as Burt wanted to believe.

"Hey boys, we´re home!" Carole said from downstairs.

They shared one last kiss before getting up, and decided to go downstairs before someone came looking for Kurt. His father and Carole didn´t know Blaine was home but they were used to being surprised by the unexpected presence of the boy. By now, he was already a member of their little family, and everyone welcomed him with open arms. As long as they weren´t having sex while there were others in the house, Burt was ok with Blaine staying with them whenever he wanted to.

"Hey sweetie, did you finish packing? Kurt is taking forever, but I´m sure you´re faster than our boy." Carole said when she saw Blaine entering the kitchen with Kurt.

"Yes, I finished before I came over. I don´t have that much stuff anyway. Half of my wardrobe are Dalton´s uniforms and apart from my clothes I´m only taking some books with me. I'll need to do some serious shopping when we get to New York through."

"Shopping? You just made my son fall in love with you again." Burt joked as he put the groceries bags on the counter.

"Very funny, Dad."

"I aim to please." Blaine replied, causing everyone to laugh and Kurt to blush a bit. "I've been helping Kurt and he´s almost done too. Good thing I don´t have that much stuff, we'll need a lot of space for his."

"We will miss you so much." Carole said, tears evident in her voice even if she was trying to hide it. "I can´t believe you´re going to be so far away from home."

"Come on, no crying or I will start to cry too." Kurt protested and went to hug his step-mother. He loved her more than he had expected to when she married his father. She had become his loving mother, the one who always took his side when his father was being unreasonable about Blaine, the one who always give him advice when he fought with Blaine and the one who always knew his mood so well that she was ready to comfort him or laugh with him when something happened. "We already talked about this. We'll visit whenever we can. You won't have time to miss us."

"I will miss you both as soon as you leave the house."

Kurt loved how his family always talked about Blaine as a member of their family. Not because he was Kurt´s boyfriend, but because they truly loved him. Kurt was very lucky with his family. They were sweet, loving people and they were always there for him. Not like Blaine´s family.

His parents were too old-fashioned to accept the fact that his son was gay. It wasn´t as if they were mean to him, but he never had the kind of support that Kurt had. Kurt had talked about that with his father long time ago, trying to make him understand why Blaine spent so much time at their house and why he always got angry when his father was unreasonable and misjudged Blaine. After that talk he had been surprised by how nice Burt had been with Blaine, something Kurt had been very grateful for.

"We will miss you too." Blaine assured her.

"They will be crying a river tomorrow when you guys leave." Burt affirmed, sure that his words would become true. But under the joking tone everyone could hear the sadness in his voice. He would miss his son too, but he was trying to be strong.

"You will cry too once they´re not here, mister tough guy." Carole grumbled and hugged Kurt. The tears were already falling, but she didn´t care anymore. She was going to miss them, and it was a completely normal to feel this way when was sending his boy to college. "I´m glad Finn is staying close. I can´t say goodbye to anyone else."

"Ok. Ok. Let´s leave it at that." Burt interrupted the drama. "Let the boys finish packing. We have tonight´s family dinner to say goodbye and cry all you want. They´re not leaving until tomorrow morning. It´s a little too soon to start crying."

Kurt hugged Carole once more before taking Blaine´s hand in his and going upstairs. Not because he wanted to finish packing his stuff – after all, it would only take fifteen minutes to put away the rest of it – but because he wanted to spend a lazy afternoon cuddling with his boyfriend in the same bed where they have made love for the first time, the same bed where they had spent a lot of time talking and letting their relationship grow into something as amazing as it was now.

"It´s hard to say goodbye." Blaine said, sounding surprised by this fact. "I mean, I will miss my parents, don´t get me wrong, but I have already said goodbye to them and it wasn´t hard at all. I'll miss your family."

"Of course you will miss them. They're your family too. They love you almost as much as I do." Kurt closed the door of his room behind them without letting go of Blaine´s hand. "And I know you love them too."

"I always felt at home here."

"Because you´re at home."

"Thank you." Blaine whispered. Both of them were moving to the bed, ready for one of those things they loved so much. Some couples got bored when they weren´t out in a date, but they loved to spend time together, talking and taking naps, acting as a married couple that doesn´t need to impress each other anymore. Love was enough for them to be happy, no fancy date would make them love each other more than they already do.

Kurt pushed him softly until his back was resting on the mattress, letting him relax for a moment before Kurt curled up around him.

"For what?"

"You gave me so much more than anyone else had given me before. You gave me your love, but you gave me a family too."

"That´s what love is about, Blaine." He moved closer to his boyfriend´s body, pressed his face against his chest and put an arm around his waist. Blaine imitated that last movement and put both of his arms around Kurt, making him move even closer to his body.

Something about this goodbye was making them feel sad in an affectionate way. It surprised Kurt to actually feel sad because he was leaving Lima. He had never imagined there would be a day when he would feel like that.

Life was such a confusing matter, Kurt decided.

One day you´re a weak scared kid, dreaming about a future that will take all the pain away and let you live the life you have always wanted; and then times flies away and you´re that same kid but you have grown to be someone different. Life isn´t scary anymore and you have so many things to be grateful for. You have a family that loves you no matter what. You have friends that have always accepted you, even after seeing you at your worst. And you have love, that person that can understand your mind with only a quick look, because you have never been able to hide anything from him. He´s that person who never fails you, who is always there to take your hand when you´re in pain and laugh with you when you´re happy.

And suddenly, everything makes sense.

His dream had never been about leaving Lima, it had always been about finding happiness and he had found that a long time ago.

He had found his happiness when he had met Blaine for the first time.

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

.**  
><strong>

WOW! I began to write this one-shot four hours ago, and I have finished it without stopping halfway. I hope you have liked it. Please please, leave a review so I can know your opinion. I´m still a newbie at writing about this fandom, and I need to know if I should quit or keep writing.

**Your reviews make me happy, which makes me write more! Suggestions, constructive criticism, love, marriage proposals, etc. are always welcome.**


	2. Author note

Hi again!

I'm wondering if people would like a short-sequel of this fanfic. I have received a lot of "fav story" alerts, but only two reviews (which were wonderful and made me more than happy!). So, I decided to ask before I start writing it.

Would you like to read more? I want to write a smutty-fluff oneshot about the day when they move in to their new apartment in NY.

**XOXO**

Thanks!


End file.
